My Love Slave
by Sayuzinha
Summary: 1800. Isabella era uma menina rica que tinha tudo que ela queria, até seus pais morrerem. Ela foi levada para um orfanato e, logo em seguida foi comprada para servir como escrava em um engenho de café. O que fazer quando seus donos não são... humanos?
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:** My Love Slave  
**Autora:** Sayu  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama  
**Narração:** Bella, Edward e narrador.

**Bella POV**

É dificil alguém como eu que sempre teve tudo ter que se submeter a essa nova vida. Vamos lá, eu era rica! Por que tive que acabar como uma escrava em um engenho de café?

**Edward POV  
**

É, temos que nos adaptar aos novos tempos... Se estava na moda agora, nos anos 1800 ter engenhos e escravas, vamos fazer. A aparência é fundamental, não é?Tinhamos que fazer de tudo para não nos notarem, isto é, gostamos quando somos notados, mas não do jeito que realmente somos.

- Os Cullens são vampiros;  
- Os Cullens são **MAUS**;  
- Eles **não são** vegetarianos;  
- fic com tema de colonização, mas alternativa:D

**~[MCF] Pra sempre (H)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Capítulo 1~**

Ficamos todas em fila, esperando os compradores chegarem. Não iriam demorar, já que já nos mandaram ficar de pé. Mordi o lábio com força, estava cansada daquilo tudo. Quantas vezes eu vim parar aqui? Milhares... E quantas vezes fui comprada?  
Nenhuma. Olhando por um certo lado, isso é até legal porque deve ser muito chato ser escrava, ter que ficar recebendo ordens e ir para o tronco apenas porque seu dono quer. Pelo outro lado, é ruim porque todos do orfanato ficavam pertubando a minha vida. Falavam que eu era feia demais, que eu era inútil demais, que ninguém ia com minha cara e que eu acabaria virando freira. Meu Deus, eu nunca me achei tão feia (linda eu não sou, mas feia não). Inútil? Eu dançava balé, tocava piano, bordava muito bem, cantava com uma voz soprano linda e cozinhava que era uma maravilha! Era tudo inveja, mas me incomodava. Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu fui acabar assim. Quando eu era pequena, meus pais morreram de tuberculose e eu tive sorte de não pegar(sorte?). Como eu não tinha mais nenhum parente, acabei indo para um orfanato e vocês sabem né, quando a criança é enviada para orfanato, ela começa a ser leiloada como escrava. Só as meninas que vinham da África não bastavam, eles sempre queriam uma outra forma de conseguir lucro, custe o que custar. Não entendia o porquê de homens não serem escravos...Lembro que, quando descobri que iria pro orfanato chorei muito. Eu tinha o que? Uns 9 anos? É, por ai mesmo. E o pior foi que todos os amigos dos meus pais me deram as costas, todos aqueles que me paparicavam e davam presentes... Tudo interesse só porque meus pais eram ricos. Só teve um que se interessou na minha guarda, mas não foi para cuidar de mim. Ele falou que ficaria comigo só se eu deixasse ele me comer. Não aceitei na época e nunca aceitaria! Um homem que faz isso com uma criança uma vez faz mais vezes e não era muito bom você morar com alguém pedófilo e interesseiro. Preferia orfanato mesmo, era mais "_seguro_".

Minha vida lá não era um mar de rosas, tive que limpar muito banheiro, quarto, passar muita fome e sempre apanhar. Talvez se eu fosse comprada como escrava, nem sentiria mais a dor das chicotadas.

E o mais engraçado é que eu não ficava com marcas no corpo, minha pele continuava lisa e branca, com pouquíssimos hematomas (ao contrário das meninas do orfanato que mais pareciam um dálmata...). As vezes eu me perguntava se era por isso que eu não era comprada. Tipo, normalmente os senhores de engenho gostavam de escravas já adestradas para não lhe darem muitos problemas, ou seja, meninas machucadas mostravam que apanharam muito para aprender o que é certo. Mas eu também não precisei apanhar muito porque eu sempre fui muito quieta e na minha, fazia tudo o que a freira do orfanato mandava eu fazer. Por que iria responder ou peitar? Eu ia acabar apanhando e ter que fazer do mesmo jeito. As corajosas sempre se ferravam desse jeito. Bom, também foram vendidas mais rápido. Tinha pena dos fazendeiros que as comprou...  
Trabalho braçal também não é meu forte. Sempre tive mãos delicadas, apenas para fazer os afazeres domésticos mesmo. E volta e meia me mandavam carregar baús, armários e fogões. Era horrivel, quase sempre não aguentava o peso e caía. E virava o motivo de risos do orfanato. As pessoas de lá, eu sentia que tinham um pouco de inveja de mim, já que eu vim de uma familia rica e sabia fazer várias coisas que elas nunca sonhavam em aprender. Porque era só elite que tinha o privilégio de poder tocar piano. E elas pediam para eu ensinar e eu dizia não, afinal piano não é qualquer um que pode tocar!  
E o legal do dia de hoje, tirando o fato que eu posso ser vendida como escrava nos meus 17 anos( quando se chega aos 18 anos, você está livre do orfanato, mas se você chega aos 18 e é escrava, vai continuar pelo resto da vida), era que quase não tinha ninguém do meu orfanato comigo, eram meninas de outros orfanatos misturadas com meninas que vieram da África. Eu preferia assim, antes "só" do que mal acompanhada.

Ao todo eram 10 meninas, contando comigo. Todas nós usávamos vestidos de cores claras, bem até bonitinho...Mas você acaba enjoando dele usando tantos anos seguidos para a mesma ocasião: A venda.  
Foi quando os compradores entraram na sala cumprimentando as freiras que nos vendiam. Meu Deus, era cada um com mais cara de mau do que o outro. Não queria ser comprada por nenhum daqueles homens... Vamos lá, falta apenas 1 ano para eu ter liberdade, vamos... Não deixa eu ser vendida, eu não quero! E se meu comprador for um tarado? E se ele quiser fazer maldades comigo? Por favor, por favor...  
É, parece que Deus não está jogando muito a meu favor, pois eu reparei, no meio daquela multidão de homens, um me encarando e me avaliando. Fudeu. Eu ia ser comprada. Merda.  
Era um homem bonito e não tinha muita cara de mau, mas era bastante sério e fechado. Ele chamou uma freira e apontou para mim e para outra menina que estava na ponta da esquerda. Não me mexi para ver quem era. Uma das freiras veio na minha direção e puxou meu braço, fazendo eu dar um passo para frente. O homem me avaliou dos pés a cabeça e abriu minha boca para olhar meus dentes. E estavam branquinhos! Saúde bucal é essencial. Ele foi na direção da outra menina e fez o mesmo.  
Ele fez um sinal de afirmativo para a freira e esta sorriu. Não. Não pode ser verdade! Eu teria liberdade! Eu não quero ser escrava!  
- Então, quanto essas duas valem?- Ele tinha uma voz aveludada e que me trazia calmaria. Não viaja Bella, ele está te comprando como escrava!  
- 10 mil contos.  
Ele primeiro arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu.  
- Estão tão baratas por quê?  
- Bem, é que essas duas estão no mercado faz muito tempo, então vão perdendo o valor.  
- Sei... Bom, melhor para mim então. -O meu futuro dono abriu uma bolsinha e deu a freira o valor que ela havia pedido.

Não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ah não, eu era muito azarada! Faltava só 1 ano meu Deus. 1 ano...  
Eu tinha vontade de gritar, de sair correndo e me esconder por 365 dias. Mas não dava mais tempo, meu dono já me segurava forte pelo pulso. Hum, será que ele tinha algum problema de pressão? Suas mãos estavam tão geladas que acabaram me deixando arrepiada de tamanho frio. Resolvi não perguntar, criar inimizades com alguém que pode te espancar até você morrer não dá muito certo. Ele agarrou o braço da outra menina também e nos deu para um homem forte, corpulento medindo mais ou menos 2 metros de altura e tinha uma cara de mal encarado. Devia ser o capataz. Tremi enquanto tentava ver o seu torcicolo mais tarde por isso. O homem pegou grossas correntes e colocou nos nossos pés e pulsos. Como eu ia andar assim?  
A menina que estava no meu lado tinha uma cara de tristeza só. Se eu estava triste, ela mais parecia uma suicida. Queria saber a história dela...Bom, eu teria a vida inteira para isso.  
O homem gelado seguia na frente e o capataz colocou coleiras em nossos pescoços, como se fôssemos cachorros. Que humilhação. O capataz começou a nos puxar com força e rápido e a menina e eu nos esforçávamos para não nos esborracharmos no chã uma cena patética.  
Saindo de dentro da casa de vendas, havia uma carruagem estacionada ali. Era uma das carruagens mais lindas que eu havia visto, era toda feita de madeira de carrara e alguns detalhes em puro ouro. O homem gelado era mesmo muito rico. Estava louca para ver o interior, foi quando eu encontrei uma carroça atrás da carruagem. Que sonho o meu achar que iria entrar naquele luxo.  
Ele nos puxou com mais força e andamos vacilantes para a carroça. Tivemos um pouco de dificuldade na hora de subir, mas nada como um cara de 2 metros de altura para nos intimidar.  
Sentei no lado da menina calada e fiquei olhando para o chão de madeira.

- Oi.- Esperei a carroça começar a andar e falei bem baixo para meu capataz não ouvir.  
- Oi. - A menina me respondeu, tentando forçar um sorriso.  
- Qual é seu nome?  
- Meu nome é Angela e o seu?- Ela parecia estar ficando mais animada. Às vezes conversar faz bem.  
- Isabella Swan, mas pode chamar de Bella.- Tentei parecer simpática.  
- Swan? Você não é filha...  
- Do grande senhor de engenho das terras do sul? Sim sou eu-Respondi rindo, meio sem graça.  
- Então... O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Bom, minha familia toda morreu e eu fiquei sem ninguém. Acabei virando orfã e, consequentemente, escrava.- Sorri triste para ela.  
- Ow... Desculpe-me- Ele ficou sem graça.  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas... E você? Como acabou assim?  
- Bom, eu não era pra lá de muito rica não, eu era bem pobre, digamos assim. Mas meus pais morreram de tuberculose quando eu tinha 15 anos e nem deu tempo para eu escapar, a policia foi atrás de mim. Não tinha mais ninguém... A minha avó fugiu para a Itália faz bastante tempo e ninguém sabe se ela está viva ou morta.  
Ouvi a explicação de Angela com atenção. É, ela devia estar sofrendo bem mais que eu... Tinha perdido os pais a muito pouco tempo e já vira escrava. Fiquei com pena, mesmo sabendo que estávamos no mesmo barco.  
- Será que as senhoritas poderiam calar a boca? Não dei permissão para fala.-Nosso capataz estalou o chicote na nossa frente, nos assustando e nos fazendo abaixar a cabeça de novo. Merda de prisão oral. Não pode nem conversar? Ah, olha o tamanho dele! Até parece que nesse meio tempo Angela e eu armaríamos um plano maligno para fugirmos. Bom, eu não era maluca de sair contestando com um cara que tinha um chicote na mão.  
Quando eu percebi, não estava mais em uma estrada e sim em uma grande(e coloca grande nisso!) fazenda de café. Era tudo lindo e me dava uma grande nostalgia da minha infância. Ahh... Que saudade das minhas escravas... Elas eram tão legais comigo e eu era tão legal com elas... Tomara que os meus donos sejam assim comigo também.

Minha carroça parou e a carruagem também. Estávamos na frente da Casa-Grande e o capataz nos jogou para fora da carroça, nos fazendo bater com força no chão. Tentei levantar com dificuldades, já que estava com grossas correntes pelo meu corpo todo. Queria entender isso... Eu era magra e fraca. Eu nunca conseguiria quebrar uma corrente normal, quanto mais uma grossa.  
O meu dono saiu da carruagem dele andando formosamente. O capataz nos colocou retas em pé, de frente para as janelas da Casa-Grande.  
Nossas cabeças continuavam baixas enquanto o nosso dono ficava na nossa frente,de costas para a casa, nos avaliando.  
- Muito bem... Isabella e Angela, certo? Eu sou Carlisle.  
Assenti bem de leve, só para ele perceber que eu estava prestando atenção.  
- Essa é a nova casa de vocês. Suas colegas de senzala irão dizer para vocês os horários daqui: Comida, trabalho, banho... O básico.  
Senzala? Alguém me mata, por favor? As lembranças de senzala que eu tinha eram de senzalas sujas e cheias de ratos. Não queria ficar em um lugar podre. Eu ainda tinha dignidade. Pouca, mas eu tinha. Angela parecia não se importar. Para quem estava vivendo tudo aquilo de repente, acho que senzala está incluido no pacote de viagem para o inferno.  
- Eu não sou o único dono de vocês, eu tenho filhos e uma mulher. Vocês os obedecerão da mesma forma que comigo. Vocês irão reconhecer, eles são inconfundíveis.- Ele deu um risinho baixo. Qual era a graça? Será que os filhos dele eram tão pálidos quanto ele? E se fosse isso...e dai?  
Foi então que eu vi, pela janela da casa, um vulto parado nos olhando. Olhando-me, mais especificamente. Não consegui distinguir quem era(como se eu conhecesse muita gente naquela casa...) se era bonito ou feio, homem ou mulher, eu via apenas  
um par de olhos vermelhos(devia ser o reflexo do sol com o vidro...) não desviando o olhar penetrante. Só sei que me dava arrepios a forma em que ele não desviava o olhar. Devia ser um dos parentes do meu dono.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Demorei mas postei :) Sorry pela demora meninas XD

Sobre o Edward mau... Ah, todas as minhas fics ele é mau XD não gosto do Edward bonzinho, eu acho até o contrário: Acho que ele fica com mais charme ainda mau –baba-

Enfim, é de cada um (:

Espero que vocês gostem da fic ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**~Capítulo 2~**

Meu pai já havia ido comprar mais escravas? Não creio... Ele tem compulsão por compras, não é possivel! A cada dois dias, lá vai ele com a carroça e a carruagem para o ponto de vendas. Um dia a senzala ainda vai explodir, vocês vão ver só.  
Levantei da minha cama e resolvi espiar para ver quem eram as próximas escravas. Elas ainda estavam sendo tiradas da carroça, eu ainda tinha tempo. Fui no quarto de Alice e quando eu fui bater, ela me mandou entrar. Essa era a vantagem de ter uma irmã que prevê o futuro: Você não precisa perder tempo batendo na porta.  
Alice estava se trocando(nunca tivemos vergonha de nudez entre nós) tentando escolher uma roupa legal.

- Já soube das novas escravas Alice?

- Sim, antes de você até. - Essa era a desvantagem de ter uma irmã que prevê o futuro: Ela te trata com desdém quando você vai contar novidades. - Mas minhas visões não captaram a imagem delas ainda. Está meio turvo e...

- Que tal olhá-las? Elas já chegaram. - Por que eu estava tão animadinho para ver as novas escravas? Nunca me interessei e sempre fui indiferente as compras do meu pai; mas dessa vez eu estava ansioso.

- Sério?? Meu Deus, dessa eu não sabia! - Era legal as poucas vezes que eu conseguia supreender Alice.

- Sério. Vamos lá? Carlisle deve estar dando as instruções para elas agora. Vamos espiar pela janela.

Fomos andando juntos passando pelos diversos quartos que aquela casa tinha. Muitos estavam vazios, mas não tinha ninguém para ocupá-los. Eu estava mesmo acustumado com castelos, então aquela casa para mim parecia pequena.  
Chegamos perto da entrada principal da casa e eu fui na direção da janela para ver as minhas novas servas.  
Comecei a avaliar pelos pensamentos de cada uma. Angela tinha pensamentos pertubados e tristes, mas muito bondosos. Ela não nos daria problema. E a outra... Será que ela pensava? Sua mente não emitia nenhum som. Vazia. Comecei a ficar intrigado. Desde quando eu não conseguia ler a mente de humanas?

A escrava que eu não conseguia ler era linda: tinha cabelos cacheados tão ondulados e castanhos que brilhavam como jóia preciosa. Sua pele era branca, mas não tão branca quanto a nossa. Seus olhos cor-de-chocolate agora me encaravam penetrantes. Como? Ela percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela? Nunca ninguém havia reparado... Normalmente as escravas ficavam com tanto medo do meu pai que nem olhavam para mais nada, apenas o chão.

- Gostei daquela.-Alice apontou para a menina mentalmente muda.

- É, eu também. Ela está olhando para gente agora.

- Nossa, pelo jeito ela não deve estar tão abalada pela escravidão. Ainda bem, essas são as mais fáceis de domesticar.-Alice falava rolando os olhos.

- E ai gente? Qual é o babado?- Emmett surgiu do nada, nos abraçando pelo ombro.

- Nada demais, apenas 2 escravas novas.-Falei rolando os olhos.

- Uau, e são gostosinhas?

- São né Emmett! Você já viu papai comprar escravas barangas? Ele tem bom gosto.-Alice defendeu nossas criadas.

- Hum, para mim são todas sem graça e sem estilo nenhum.- Rosalie apareceu olhando pela janela também.

- Para você Rosalie, todas são feias. Nunca vi alguém mais egocêntrica...- Falei olhando para ela.

Ela me deu a lingua e foi lá pra dentro. Deus é pai! Quando Rosalie fica de ovo virado, ninguém suporta.  
Resolvi sair dali também, não tinha nada de interessante pra fazer e ver. Meu pai cuidava do resto.

- Vamos fazer algo de interessante Alice? - Falei com cara de tédio.

- Tipo...?- Ela me olhava sorridente e pulante.

- Não faço a mínima idéia.-Confessei. O tédio era grande nessa casa.

- Você podia me ajudar no piano, né Edward?- Ela fez uma carinha de cachorrinho carente.

- Pode ser. - Concordei, dando de ombros. Não era uma das coisas que estavam em meus planos de algo pra fazer, mas era melhor do que ficar fazendo nada.

- Ebaa! - Ela pulou em mim, ficando agarrada em meu pescoço. A coloquei no colo e me dirigi a sala de instrumentos musicais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Sinceramente não gosto desse capítulo u.u Acho que o meu Edward ficou muito "bobão e gay" aqui, sendo que nos próximos capítulos ele é mais mau que um pica-pau o_o ( eu e minhas girias de novo **danda** XD) Aqui ele ficou levinho... Talvez seja para não espantar os que gostam dele bonzinho, nem que seja só nesse capítulo XD Mas nunca farei um Edward mais mau que o meu Edward de Um Brinde Ao Sangue Humano o.o Aquele dali é insuperável XD

**_Bom, vamos aos recadinhos das minhas leitoras amadas :D_**

**danda jabur: **Deixa eu te falar, adoro os seus comentários XD São tão grandes e me deixam feliz :DD Amo saber que alguém está gostando tanto assim (L)  
Essa parada que você falou é verdade, legal mesmo são os malvados o.o Porque você sabe que os bonzinhos nunca vão fazer nada, são quase Gases Nobres u.u Já os malvados não, tem aquela sensação do perigo, daquela coisa de: _"Ó, será que hj estarei segura?" _Acho mágico isso, meu lado sádico em fics é muito forte XD Não gosto dessas coisas em vida real, mas em fic eu viro outra pessoa O.o e é por isso que eu amo fics (L) E personagens maus XD Sim, vai ter NC XD Principalmente com esse meu Edward ai :P É, eles são bem maus... mesmo XD Como todos os meus personagens de fic XD Você verá nos próximos capítulos :D Ah, eu vi no seu orkut que você curte Inuyasha (: Eu to escrevendo uma fic de Inuyasha também, totalmente diferente, tem um personagem lá que também muito mau, mas daqueles que a mocinha sempre se apaixona e talz, é muuito diferente e é a fic minha que eu mais gosto x3 Se quiser dar uma olhadinha lá, o nome da fic é **Inu Lovers** (propaganda off) Sobre o Carlisle e a Bella, foi porque elas são muito bonitas, você irá entender mais pra frente XD  
Beijos querida, te espero no próximo coment XD

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** Sim demorou ): É que a preguiça para postar era maior XD O que eu acho legal nos caras maus é que eles demoram para demonstrar sentimento, e quando demonstram é sincero, não aquela coisa melosa de "oh, te vi uma vez e já te amo!" acho que as coisas ficam mais mágicas quando demora um pouco pro relacionamento dar certo :) Obrigada, é muito gratificante pra mim saber que estão gostando (L) Sobre a Bella, relaxa, ela normalmente sofre em todas as minhas fics, mas no final ela se dá bem XD ou não o.o' nfjfhdsf vou deixar isso no ar, não posso dar spoilers :X

Até o próximo coment :D

**Lali Motoko:** Que bom que gostou, fico feliz (L) Ed malvadão é tudo, me divirto escrevendo Ed's assim XD Sobre a fic, eu vou depois lá dar uma olhada querida, adoro fics diferentes J Sobre esse Edward desse capítulo, ignore a viadice dele, ele não será assim u.u Será um pouco mais... Mau :DDD Ele com a Bella então... XD  
Espero que continue acompanhando!:D

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Obrigada :DD To sempre tentando escrever um pouco melhor para agradar vocês mesmo (: E sobre a história, eu amo escrever sobre estilos inovadores, aqueles que nunca ninguém escreveu XD Principalmente porque minha cabeça é muito criativa o.o Então surgem umas coisas bizarras assim, como essa fic e as minhas outras de Twilight XD E repetindo, Ed mau é o que há (H)  
Viu, postei rápido :D  
Até o próximo coment!


End file.
